The Problems Left Behind
by lucky97
Summary: One night Gin visits Izuru, he's surprised to see him vomiting. What he learns surprises him. What will he choose; stay with Izuru or go to Huecho Mondo? He's not the only one with a chose; does Izuru stay or leave with Gin? Full summary inside, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

The problems left behind

I made this 'cause I noticed that in all (okay I don't know if all but in most) fanfics that have Ichimaru in Huecho Mondo Izuru is normally the one that leaves to join him so I decided to change it up a bit, instead of Izuru having the only one having a option I decided that so did Ichimaru... Hmm... I wonder which one will leave and stay with the other... I thinks its obvious, but maybe it's because I'm the one writing the story... Anyways, can you guys just tell me if the idea I have sucks or something. Oh yeah, I know I won't be doing Ichimaru's accent right so just correct me whenever I mess up and mpreg. First time writing a mpreg story.

Full summary: Before he left the Soul Society they were lieutenant and captain... and lovers, but when he leaves it shatters Izuru. How did he feel? When he left did it hurt him as much as it hurt Izuru? One night he finally cracks. Gin goes to visit Izuru, but is shocked to see his former lover puking. What could be wrong with him? What Ichimaru learns shocks him. What will he choose; go to Huecho Mondo or stay with Izuru? If he to Huecho Mondo he will have to fight old acquaintances... and see Izuru get hurt, but if he stays he can help Izuru and help the Soul Society defeat Aizen. But Gin isn't the only one with an option to choose, so does Izuru. Will Izuru go with Gin to Huecho Mondo or stay and face the consequences of his actions? What will happen if Ichimaru goes back to the Soul Society? Will they accept him back? Will that affected Izuru's chose?

~{-}~

Ichimaru's POV

The look on Izuru's face when I told him I was leaving has haunted me since that faithful day, the day I left. He begged me to stay, told me that he needed me, why didn't I listen to him? Oh, yeah, because Aizen would've hurt him, but now that I think about it I don't think Aizen knows about my feelings for Izuru, but it's best if I don't cross that line. I sighed causing Aizen to finally notice that I was deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Ichimaru?"

"Nothin' jus thinkin'," I replied, my usual smile plastered on my face.

"About what, may I ask?" Dammit!

"Ya know, 'bout the usual stuff."

"Hm?"

"'bout fightin' against the Soul Society and destoryin' the human world."

"Ichimaru, if you go back I will hunt you down and force you back here."

"Wha makes ya think tha I'd leave?" His threat didn't bother me. My well being no longer mattered to me, I just didn't want to see _him _on that battle field getting hurt.

"If that wasn't what you were thinking about than what was it?" He ignored my question.

"How we're gonna defeat 'em." That's a believable response.

"Hm... Well don't think about it _too_ much, _I'll _be making the plans."

"Yes, sir. I'm gonna go for a walk." That was out of nowhere, but I couldn't stay here anymore, I need to see Izuru!

"Alright, but come back." Aizen's voice was threatening, but I didn't care.

"Don' worry, I'll be back." And with that I walked towards the door that lead towards the desert. The instant I was outside I began walking as fast as I could without attracting suspicion. Once I was a reasonable distance away from where Aizen and the espanda's are, I opened the doorway to the Soul Society and had one thought in mind: to find Izuru.

Izuru's POV

I sighed as I leaned back on my chair. Another day filled with paperwork, finished. That's all it's bee since _he _left. How long has it been, 3, 4 months? It feels longer. I sighed again.

"Are you okay?" I jumped at the voice, my hand instinctively covered my stomach, where a small bump was.

"Don't freak out, it's just me." I relaxed once I recognized the voice, but my hand never left my stomach.

"Hisagi, it's only you," I said.

"Yeah. Are you okay? The reason I'm asking is because for a few months now you've been visiting the squad four barracks weekly _and _Captain Unohana has requested that you stay out of dangerous situations and refuses to sate why." I scowled. Yes, Captain Unohana is the only one who knows of my... _condition_ and agreed to keep it a secret.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Alright, if you say so. Do you need help with anything?" I laughed.

"You're a little late. I was just about to leave."

"Then I'll walk with you."

"Okay." I slowly got up and stretched. Then I remembered, my stomach! I immediately put my arms down. Hisagi was staring at me. _You're just being paranoid,_I told myself. It's not like he could see my stomach, no, I was just being paranoid.

"Well, are you coming or not?" I snapped out of my daze and followed Hisagi out of my office and outside.

Outside it was already dark, signaling that it was night. The sky was cleared of clouds, leaving the shining stars and bright moon to be let in the open. It looked beautiful. Could Ichimaru be seeing this same sky? _No,_ I told myself, _he's not. He's in Huecho Mondo, there's no sky there. _Those words stung, even if they were my own. Why couldn't he have stayed? Why didn't he? _Because he doesn't care about you. _A voice inside my head whispered.

_No! He does, he had a good reason. _I reasoned.

_What was the reason?_

_Shut up! _How pathetic do I sound? Fighting with myself. I shook my head, tears beginning to collect at the edges of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I heard Hisagi whisper. How many times has he asked me?

"Yes, I'm fine." I almost sighed in relief, my voice hadn't quivered. The rest of the way we walked in silence as we gazed up at the starry sky. The comfortable silence was broken when we reached my home.

"Izuru, you know you can tell me everything, right?" Not everything.

"Yes," I lied.

"Good then you know if something's wrong I'm here for you."

"Yes."

"Okay, with that understanding, I'll take my leave."

"Good night."

"'Night." As I watched Hisagi walk off my stomach began doing flips and I could feel something began to make it's way up my throat. I hurried inside and ran towards the bathroom, where I began to vomit. About mid-way I felt a warm, comforting hand rubbing circles into my back followed by a, "'Zuru, are you okay?" I didn't pay much attention to it until I was finished, when I turned around, to tell whomever it was that I was fine, that I finally noticed who it was. Gin Ichimaru. I stared at him before I burst into tears.

"I'm insane! I've gone crazy!" This can't be true! He's _here_! No, I must be going insane! He wouldn't come back!

"'Zuru wha tha matta?" He asked as he moved closer towards me. " Why ya sayin' tha yer insane?"

"Be-b-because yo-you aren't r-r-real, be-because you'll n-never c-come back!" I cried as I struggled against him, he had wrapped his arms around me, I cried harder.

"Ma 'Zuru, ya not dreamin', I'm really 'ere." I stopped struggling and clung to him, sobbing into his shirt. I missed him so much! All my worries were temporarily forgotten; I didn't worry about being caught, I didn't worry about what would happen if I did, I didn't worry about how everyone would react, and I didn't worry about having to face everything on my own. All I cared about was the man I was clinging to, sobbing into his arms... my former lover, Gin. As I sobbed into his arms he rubbed small circles into my back and held me and whispered to me that everything was going to be fine.

Once I stopped crying I pulled away and looked at Ichimaru's face, my hand reaching out to caress his cheek as if to make sure he was real. His hand covered mine. "It's really you," I whispered as I looked into his almost closed eyes.

"Of course it's ma. Didja expect someone else?" His voice sounded so real, so reassuring. I smiled, my eyes watering. I pulled Ichimaru into another hug, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around me.

"'Zuru, 'ave ya gained some weight?" I tensed at his question. I didn't think he could feel the small lump beginning to grow bigger each day.

I pull back so I could look at Gin's eyes, I took a deep breath before saying, "Ichimaru, I have something to tell you," I took another deep breath before continuing. "I-we-are...um... going to be parents." there was a moment of silence before Gin said something, his eyes were wide open with shock, revealing his pale blue eyes.

"Wha? Wha is ya sayin'? That... yer _pregnant?_" His expression showed disbelief and shock. I look down at my hands, to ashamed to look at him anymore.

"Yes," I whispered.

Gin's POV

"Yes." Once that one word left Izuru's mouth, I felt a rush of emotions. Shock, happiness, excitement, and fear. I was shocked because I hadn't expected him to be pregnant. I mean of all things, pregnant! But I quickly got over it and I felt my smile widen, if that's possible, and my eyes, once again, closed into narrow slits.

"We're gonna be parents!" I exclaimed as I lifted Izuru up I my arms, He seemed shocked.

"Wha-what do you mean? Does that mean you want... to help raise it?"

"Wha do ya mean? Of 'course and tha baby isn't an 'it' it's a baby!" Izuru seemed relieved, but confused.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" I tensed and put Izuru down. "Ichimaru? Is something wrong?" I could tell by his voice that he was worried... and afraid.

"I don't now if I will be able to stay," I said.

"Oh." There was a moment of silence before there was a knock on the door, followed by a "Izuru, are you all right? I didn't feel comfortable the way we left things earlier." My blood ran cold as I realized who was on the other side and got up.

"I'll take ma leave," I said coldly.

"No don't! I'll tell Hisagi that I can't talk right now. But, please, don't leave!" I heard the desperation in his voice and on his face. I chuckled.

"Don' worry, I'll be back." With a quick kiss, I left, glancing over my shoulder once last time to look at Izuru. He and I are going to be parents. How would we raise our child together? I don't know, but we will. Suddenly the thought of coming back to the Soul Society came back to me. The idea was a good one and tempting.

But would I be accepted back?

~{-}~

So, did it suck? Bad grammar? Needs something more? Just give me a review and tell me how it came out, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yay, update! I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is and will be for now on. I don't own Bleach.

~{-}~

Izuru's POV

Once I was sure that Ichimaru had disappeared into the shadows, I went to the door, attempting to look as if I hadn't been crying. When I opened the door I was met with Hisagi's worried face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I heard you yell for someone not to leave. Did I interrupt something?" I tensed up at his words. Of course he would have heard me, I _had _yelled.

"No, you didn't. Do you want to come in?" I said, stepping a side and gestured inside with my hand.

"Yeah, sure, but are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." Hisagi walked into my living space with confidence, as if no one else was here. I nervously glanced around to make sure Ichimaru hadn't come back. My heart squeezed in pain when I didn't see him. It had been the first time I had seen him in months and he had slipped away from my grasp like wet soap. Why couldn't he have stayed a little longer? I could have just told Hisagi that I couldn't talk to him, but he didn't want me to, he wanted me to talk with Hisagi. Why? He said he would be back, but would he? Ichimaru said he would but what if he was lying? What if he thought about raising our baby and decided that he didn't want to? Would he leave me and make me raise our child along? Would he? _No, he wouldn't! He said he would be back and that he'd help you raise your child! Don't doubt him!_ I shook my head. Ichimaru wouldn't lie to me, I now he wouldn't.

"-are you listening?" I snapped our of my daze when I felt Hisagi begin to shake me by my shoulders.

"Huh? What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"It's fine, I know it's been hard for you these past few months. It's been hard for all of us." I noticed the sad tone in his voice before it went back to it's regular tone. That's right, Hisagi was Captain Tousen's lieutenant, before he had betrayed the Soul Society Captain Aizen, just like Ichimaru.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, Captain Aizen did. He got Captain Tousen and Captain Ichimaru to leave, not you." _That's not what I'm sorry for, _those are the words I wanted to say, but bite them back. Hisagi didn't need to know, he didn't need to get in trouble for knowing or helping me. The less he knows the better.

"Hey, you do know none of this is your fault, right?" He said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, well. We should talk, about what happened with Captain Aizen 4 months ago." My breathing stopped for an instant before I started talking.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because ever since then you've been... sad."

"But I'm fine." My eyes shifted from Hisagi's face to the floor.

"Izuru, look at my eyes and say that." I hesitated before looking into his eyes and saying, "I'm fine."

"Izuru, stop acting like everything's fine, everyone knows you're not."

"Well, then, I'm sorry for trying not to worry anyone." I said as I turned and walked towards a bookshelf I had in my room and searched through my books to see which one would be a good one to read.

"No, Izuru, don't get mad. I'm not trying to offend you, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you need to talk, you need to say what's on your mind and to _not _bottle everything up like you've been doing." I felt Hisagi come up behind me and squeeze my shoulder. I relaxed and felt my anger fade. I could never stay mad for to long.

"I know. It's just been rough these past few months, could you just give me some time?" I slowly turned around to face Hisagi while I was talking.

"Sure, but talk to me okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Izuru, you know you're my best friend, so please don't continue to do this." I looked into his eyes and saw worry along with traces of sadness in them.

"I'll tell you if something's wrong, don't worry."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll leave. Unless you want me to stay?"

I shook my head. "No, I need to have time to think about some things."

"Okay, well, good night and Izuru, don't hesitate to talk to me."

"Good night." I watched as he walked away, glancing behind him to see if I hadn't broken down. I sighed as I closed the door. Everyone was worrying about me, I didn't mean to make them worry. They all wanted to know what was wrong with me, but if they did find out they would probably treat me differently. Well I'll find out soon enough. It won't be that long until they all find out. I laid down on my bed and my mind began to wonder. How would they react? Would they be disgusted? Or would they be happy for me? Somehow I doubt they would be happy for me.

All the thoughts racing through my head began to slow and disappear from my mind as I slowly fell asleep. Everything could wait a little longer, until I woke up that is. The last thought I registered before I fell asleep was; would I be able to raise my baby with Ichimaru?

Ichimaru's POV

I hesitated before journeying back to Huecho Mondo. How could I leave Izuru? I mean I just found out that he's pregnant with my child! I can't just leave him like that. But I would visit him again. Guilt rose up in my chest. How could I have left him in the first place? I should have stayed. If I hadn't visited Izuru tonight I wouldn't have found out and he would have to face all the suffering and pain on his own, he's too gentle and kind to go through that.

Now that I have left it would make raising our child together all the more difficult. How would we raise our little baby together? Maybe I could go back to the Soul Society and help Izuru raise our baby, but I wouldn't let him face all of this alone. No, Izuru deserves better than that. He doesn't deserve to be treated badly so when the time comes I will be there for him, even Captain Aizen wouldn't be able to stop me from protecting my Izuru.

My internal rant stopped when I had stepped in front of the place we were staying and heard a cold familiar voice beside me. "Where have you been, Gin?" It was Aizen. Oh, crap.

~{-}~

Sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapter and sorry if this took a while. So review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichimaru's POV

I slowly turned around to face Captain Aizen. "Ah, Captain Aizen..." My voice trailed off as I stared into his cold, brown eyes.

"Where were you, Gin? I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I went on a long through tha' desert."

"Don't lie to me, I know you went to the Soul Society, but what I want to know is why and who you were visiting."

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Gin. Who was it? Was it Izuru or Rangiku?"

"Neither," I replied, if I tell him, he'd only hurt Izuru. I mustn't tell him.

"I know you told Izuru that we were leaving that day." I froze. How did Captain Aizen know?

"Well, you are probably wondering how I know. I'll tell you, I might have accidentally overheard you two talking... and doing a few other things as well. I must say, Izuru really has the most beautiful voice. I had always thought you and Rangiku had some sort of romantic relationship. I was shocked when I overheard the encounter you and Izuru had." I was shocked but angered by his words. NO ONE should talk about Izuru like that.

"Wha' do ya mean ya 'accidentally' ova'eard us? We were in 'Zuru's room."

"Oh, I was looking for you to discuss our little plan further when I came across you and Izuru in his room. Actually, I hadn't found you in your room, so I began looking around, secretly, of course, and stumbled upon you two."

"So ya did 'ear me and Izuru."

"Yes, I did. Now tell me what you were doing in the Soul Society. I don't like to be kept waiting."

Izuru's POV and dream

_I walked under a blank sky, no shining stars or bright moon in sight. I recognized where I was, Huecho Mondo. I had just stopped walking when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, a pair of arms that felt very familiar. I gasped and turned around to face Ichimaru._

"_Ichimaru!" I exclaimed as surprise over took me. He pressed me against his chest, pressing my face against his shoulder._

"_Izuru, ma 'Zuru. I'm sa glad yer okay." He mumbled into my hair as he hugged me close._

"_Ichimaru, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked._

_He hesitated before answering, "It's Captain Aizen, he's afta ya, but I'll keep ya safe, I promise."_

"_What? What are you talking about? Why is Captain Aizen after me?" I tried to pull back to look at Ichimaru's face, but his arms tightened around me, preventing movement._

" _Don' worry 'bout it, I won' let anyone hurt ya or lay a hand on ya."_

"_Ichimaru, why is Captain Aizen after me?" He didn't answer and I felt his body begin to turn cold. "Ichimaru answer me!" I yelled._

"_Your precise Captain can't save you." A cold voice rang in my ears. At first I didn't recognized it but then I it hit me; it was Captain Aizen. I began struggling against him but stopped when I felt him drive something into my guy. I looked down to see that he had stabbed me with his Zanpakutō._

"_Maybe this will teach that Captain of yours to not fall in love with someone or thinking about betraying me." Were the only words he said to me as I fell on the ground. His hardhearted laughter was the only thing that could be heard in the emptiness surrounding us and the last thing I heard as darkness over took me._

Izuru's dream ends.

I woke up gasping and clutching the sheets of my bed. I laid there for a while, panting, before I got up and went to the bathroom. I had just splashed water on my face when I heard a weak, "Izuru?" come from the front. I ran into my small living room, that also had my bed in the corner, laying on my floor, broken and bleeding, was Ichimaru. I ran over to him and pulled him into my lap.

"Ichimaru? What happened?"

"Izuru, ma Izuru, I'm sa glad yer okay." He whispered into my stomach, his voice was scratchy and rough.

"What happened?" I asked again, frantically looking at all the wounds he had and removed the clothing, that hadn't begun clinging to his wounds.

"Captain Aizen." Was the only thing he said before he began moving and coughing.

"No! Stay still, let me heal your wounds." I said as I held him down by his shoulders, careful to avoid any cuts and bruises that were there. Even if Ichimaru was wounded he was still strong, so keeping him down was not an easy task.

"Izuru, let ma go," he coughed out, "I 'ave ta make sure tha' Captain Aizen isn't 'ere, so he can't hurt ya."

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is treating your wounds. Now stop moving!" I said as I began to heal his wounds. There were awful, some cuts ran deeper into his skin than I thought possible. His normally pale skin was covered in blood and purplish, blueish bruises.

After I was done cleaning and bandaging his wound, I laid him down on my bed and began cleaning up the mess that was littering my floor. Where could I hide Ichimaru? He wouldn't be able to stay here for very long or he'd get caught and I couldn't leave him alone in his condition... what could I do? I sighed. I need someone to help me, but who? Rangiku? No, although I'm sure she'd be happy to help, I need to wait and think about what I should do first and where I could move Ichimaru before anyone else gets involved. I looked at him before shaking my head, I can't move him, not yet, not in his condition. But there was this one voice, in the back of my head, that whispered, _what if he leaves you? _Doubt rushed through my whole body at those words. What if he decides to leave because he doesn't want to raise our child together? Or worse, what if he no longer loves me and has found someone else to love? What if... what if I was only being used? I shook my head, I mustn't let those thoughts over take me, Ichimaru would never do that.

Ichimaru's POV

When I woke up I felt pain rush through my body in waves, I groaned in pain and the pain intensified as I began to shift.

"Don't move or you'll reopen your wounds," A voice said beside me. I was startled by it and tried to get up, but was pressed back down by a weight on my shoulders. Someone's face came into my view and I recognized who was talking to me, Izuru.

"'Zuru?" I choked out. "Are ya okay? Did... Captain Aizen... come yet?" I whispered the last part.

Izuru shook his head. "No, but what were you talking about Captain Aizen wanting to hurt me?" He asked.

I hesitated before answering, "Captain Aizen thinks tha' I'm gonna leave Huecho Mondo and come back ta ya."

"Oh." Was my only reply. Silence fell between us. The silence continued but was broken when a knock came form the front door and a "Izuru, I came to check up on you." filled the room. I grit my teeth as I realized who was at the door. Hisagi.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell him I can't talk right now," Izuru whispers and goes to the door before I could say anything. While he's gone I replay the scene that happened between Captain Aizen and I.

~Flashback~

"_Now, Gin, I know that you will not tell what you were doing in the Soul Society, but maybe I can get it out of you," captain Aizen said._

"_How?" I asked. There is no way I will tell him I was visiting Izuru. "Besides I wasn't even visiting anyone."_

"_I very much doubt that. I do not believe that you wen to the Soul Society just to take a stroll around all the places you and you lieutenant_, _or should I say _lover, _used to go around seeing. Do you take me as an idiot?" When I didn't answer he continued, "Well if you won't just simply tell me then, I suppose, I will have to force it out of you." In a split second I was on the floor on my stomach with both of my arms twisted painfully behind my back._

"_Don't you agrees that would be the must sufficient way to get it out of you?" Captain Aizen's voice was at my ear. I twisted around but Captain Aizen's grip tightened around my wrists._

"_Now, Gin, if you want to avoid any pain or complications than I would highly advise for you te tell me what you did in the Soul Society." When I didn't say anything he continued, "I guess it will be the latter than, but on a fair warning, I will not go easy on you, both physically and mentally. Hmm... I might even go after Izuru, the one person you favor the most in this cold world." I froze at the threat. Knowing Captain Aizen he wouldn't hesitate to kill Izuru, especially when he knows that one of his "followers" have been thinking about leaving him to join his enemies forces because of one person. Also, Captain Aizen knows that if he threatens to hurt Izuru, I'll stay in his army just to protect him. Captain Aizen's cold laughter rang throughout the empty air._

"_Yes, you heard me, I will not hesitate to kill you precise little _Izuru. _So do not push me or he will pay the price for you," Captain Aizen paused, "Or he will face a cruel slow death if I find out you were visiting _him _and that _he _is bending your loyalty to me. I don't need one of my people joining my enemies." As Captain Aizen neared the end of his speech he had begun to slowly drive his Zanpakutō into my abdomen. The hours that laid ahead were filled with torturous pain, but I refused to give Captain Aizen what he wanted._

After I was sure he had left, I slowly rose off the ground. Captain Aizen would most likely send someone I needed to move quickly if I didn't want to get caught and save Izuru.

_I wouldn't let him lay a finger on Izuru._

~Flashback end~

I was snapped back to reality when Izuru came back.

"I'm sorry for that, Hisagi just wanted to see if I was okay."

"How long?" Was my only reply. Izuru seemed confused by my abrupt question so I clarified. "How long 'ave I been asleep?"

"Oh," Izuru said as realization dawned on him. "Er... 5 days..."

"Wha'? I 'ave been asleep dat long?" I asked.

"Yes," Izuru said, a sad tone in his voice.

"'Zuru, wha' is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothin'? Nothin! Izuru, I know when somethin' is wrong with ya!" I exclaimed as I lifted Izuru's head and saw all that was there, in his dark blue eyes. Tears had begun to spill over his face and the emotions in his eyes killed me from the inside out. Sadness, pain, and doubt filled my beautiful Izuru's eyes. Swallowing every other emotion that was there moments ago.

"Wha' tha' matta?" I said as I pulled my sobbing Izuru in my arms, a deep pain in my chest.

"You-! Why! _Why!_" Was this my fault? Yes, it must be.

"Why wha'?"

"Will- you leave- me? Will you- stay? I c-can't do- this o-on m-my- own! P-please- stay!" My mind froze. Did Izuru really think I would leave him so he could raise our baby alone? Did you think I would do that? As I held my sobbing Izuru in my arms all I could do was think that I'd never voiced it and had let him to wonder if it was true or not. Overwhelming guilt washed over me. I had let him doubt himself.

"I won't leave," I whispered in his ear.

"Do you really mean that? Will you stay?"

"Yes, I will not leave ya 'lone ta raise _our _child alone," I said as I cupped his face in my hands, my thumps brushed his tears away. I could see the pain, sadness, and uncertainty vanish from his eyes and turn into bright, hopefully dark blue ones.

"Really?" His hopeful whisper filled the empty air around us, he put his fingers over mine.

"yes," was my only reply as I leaned in to kiss him. Just as our lips meet the door slammed open and there was a gasp. Both Izuru and I turned around to see Rangiku standing there.

We are so screwed.

~\~

I'm so sorry I took a really long time to update this, but hopefully a kinda longish chapter will be okay...? See this took me a while to write, but the good thing is that I've already started the next chapter and it's looking pretty good. On the getting it in before a while passes part, not sure on quality. Well, this was supposed to be up on Christmas (yesterday) but my brother kicked me off before I could finish typing it. Sorry, but it was also my fault for taking forever to update. Review, please? Oh, and thank you to all who have reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izuru's POV

I stare at Rangiku, who was standing in the doorway.

"I-I better leave," she said as she turned around and began to close the door.

"No! Wait, Rangiku!" I yelled as I ran towards her and dragged her inside.

"Let me go, Izuru!"

"NO, not until you te-" I was cut off when I heard a loud _thud! _Fill the room followed by a grunt. I spun around to see that Ichimaru was lying on the floor, desperately trying to get up.

"No, what are you doing, Ichimaru! You aren't supposed to get up. You need to rest." I said as I ran to him and began helping him up to my bed.

"No," he said weakly, "I need ta explain - ta Rangiku - wha' this is 'bout." Ichimaru's breathing had become hard and labored compared to the slow, soft breathing it was moment before.

"NO, you don't. Right now all you need to do is lay down an rest and I will explain everything to her, okay? Just rest."

"But-"

"But nothing, _you_ need to rest." Both Rangiku and Ichimaru seemed surprised by the unusual commanding tone in my voice.

"Okay, but wake ma up if anythin' 'appens. Please, 'Zuru?" He pleads.

"I will now rest," I said softly, gently brushing his silvery bangs out of his face.

I waited until I was sure that Ichimaru was asleep before I turned to Rangiku, I would have expected her to run in the moment of distraction, but she stayed. The familiar emotions of doubt and worry began biting at my nerves. "Listen, Rangiku-"

"You really love him, don't you?" Rangiku asked as she cut me off.

"What?"

"Do you love Captain Ichimaru and does he love you?" An awkward silence filled the room before I answered.

"Yes." I looked down at my hands, not bearing the look of sadness on Rangiku's face.

"Well, I'm going to help you guys." I stared at her in shock.

"_What?_"

Rangiku took a deep breath before saying, "Even though he has done all that he has done, I can see that he did it to protect us. Or should I say, he mainly did it to protect _you,_" I stared at her in shock. Would she really help me, even though she knows that Ichimaru is being chased by Captain Aizen and will never return her love?

"Really?" I let out a hopeful whisper. Rangiku took me by my shoulder and shook me.

"Izuru, I know you, you can't care for him all on your own. Plus, everyone has been worried about you, if you disappear for a few more days, everyone will be even more worried and you'll have others barging through your door and discovering Captain Ichimaru." I hesitated. Should I tell her? It would help her understand why I've been so closed off...

"Rangiku," I said.

"Yes?"

I hesitated, "I... I... I don't think we should move Ichimaru at the moment, given his condition." I chickened out. My hand rested no my abdomen and began rubbing it.

"I know. Look, I'll go get you some food and you can think and get your head cleared. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed numbly. Once Rangiku left I sat on the edge of my staring at Ichimaru. It won't be long before they all find out. I'm already beginning to show a little, it won't be long before the growing bulge in my stomach will show even with though what I'm wearing is already baggy. I sighed again and rubbed my stomach. As much as I feared the near future, it seemed less scary knowing that Ichimaru would be at my side, helping me. That just made things more bearable.

"Are you okay, 'Zuru?" It was a quiet whisper filled with concern, and a familiar voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me," I said as I gave a small smile stroking his hair.

"C'mere, Izuru, lay down with me, I wanna hold ya," I did as I was told and laid down next to Ichimaru. This probably isn't a good idea, given all the wounds he has, but I don't care at the moment. I want to say like this forever, with Ichimaru's arms around me. I feel as if he's protecting me form everyone with this small gesture, but I know that it's a too selfish thought, even if he tried, the pain of this world will never go away.

Then I think about our baby, what will happen after our baby is born? Will they try to harm them? No, I won't let that happen! I will try to protect our baby, I know what will happen after the baby is born, he/she will be treated differently. Not just by children, but by adults as well. Born of two men and one being a traitor. It will be hard, but I will have Ichimaru with me.

Or will I?

Ichimaru's POV

I held Izuru close to me, but not to close, don't want to hurt the baby, when I noticed that he looked troubled, deep in thought. I rubbed circles into his back, waiting for him to clear his thoughts. He could tell me after he's done clearing his head. I glanced down when I felt a tug, pulling me closer to Izuru, to stare down at Izuru's worried, dark blue eyes.

"What's going to happen after they find you, Ichimaru?" Izuru suddenly asked. Is that what's bothering him? I know if I am caught I'm facing execution, but could I really leave Izuru like that? To take care of our child on his own? No, I will do anything in my power to keep him safe.

"'Zuru, I love ya, ya know dat, right?" I ask pressing out foreheads together, cupping his cheek.

"Yes," he breathes.

"I don' know wha' will 'appen in tha future, but I will be 'here with ya, every step of tha way. From 'here ta rasin' _our_ little one _togetha._ I won' jus' leave ya 'lone like I did before," a stab of guilt and pain pierced my heart, "this time I will be 'here with ya."

"Do you really think we can do this together?" Hope lite up Izuru's face. I want to protect that hope with all my might, no matter what.

"Yes, I do." We laid like that for a while, resting in each others arms. The content silence that settled in the room was very welcoming and peaceful. How long has it been since I last held Izuru like this? Four months? Has it really been that long? Was I gone that long? Guilt washed over me in harsh waves, the guilt of having left Izuru here, alone, to face everyone on his own. Did they accuse him of anything? Surely they didn't he hadn't even known until the night before it happened! Of all people, Izuru, my Izuru, should be the least suspected. That is what I think at least, but others might not have seen it the same way, they might have thought he had something to do with it. That's how they are, they don't consider the way others feel. I bet they hadn't even noticed how Izuru acted after I left, some might have but not all. I have been with him for so long, ever since that fateful day in the human world.

Normally, officers in the thirteen squads don't interact with those in the academy, but I had made time to spend with Izuru. When Captain Aizen and myself had save them, I, internally, laughed at the others for being so afraid, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to Izuru, no, instead I felt the need to protect him, I hadn't understood why at that time but I still forced my way into his life, got to know him, how fragile and delicate he was, and how someone as innocent as him shouldn't be joining the thirteen squads because he didn't seem like he would make it, oh how he proved me wrong, but that thought crushed me and I kept hoping he would stay in the academy.

It wasn't long after the incident that he told me he was doubting his skills, I thought the worst, my thoughts led to him leaving the academy. I couldn't have that. I somehow managed to convince him that he was doing a good job and if he didn't want to join any squads sent out for dangerous missions than he could just join squad four. I don't know how I did it, but I did and our secret meetings continued.

A year passed when I finally began to question my feelings towards Izuru. At that time I had _thought _I harbored feelings for Rangiku, but then I slowly came to the realization that my feelings for her had changed, I had begun to think of her as a sister rather than a lover, I had never acted on these feelings, but I still felt slightly guilty and told her someone else had my affections. Those feelings of affection had been turned towards Izuru. By that time we had been meeting more frequent, I would even sleep over at his dorm, sometimes in his own bed with him, if he allowed it.

Years passed before I had acted on these feelings, it had been two weeks before his graduation from the academy. It was one of the frequent night's I spent with him, over the years I had managed to hide all of our meeting from everyone, even from Captain Aizen himself. We were having a conversation about his graduation ceremony when I kissed him and confessed my feelings, Izuru blushed the deepest red I had even seen and confessed his feelings as well.

That night he slept in my arms like and angel without worries.

Our first date was the celebration of his graduation from the academy. For Izuru's class they allowed them to go to the human world, in small groups of course. When they were assigning small groups I had taken that opportunity to steal him away from the rest of officers and graduates. That night he was wearing a pale blue v-neck, a light blue jacket, it was a bit cold at that time, and dark jeans with black sneakers. He looked so... casual. I hadn't expected that from him. When I had commented on how well he looked, Izuru blushed and said I looked much better. I wore a deep indigo t-shirt, a black jacket, and dark pants with indigo and black shoes. I had a feeling that night was going to be enjoyable. As the night progressed my assumption proved to be right. Izuru would blush at whatever I would say about him and deny that fact. It was such fun. When we returned, from eating and looking around, no one had noticed his disappearance, not even his two friends. By then Izuru was blushing like mad and grinning like myself. Before we had parted that night, Izuru embraced me and told me he had a very enjoyable time. I returned the embrace and sentiment, but was reluctant to release him, but eventually we parted.

That night was the most fun I had in a _very _long time.

In the midst of Izuru's time in the forth division was when I realized I had fallen in love with him. With others I wouldn't have cared, but Izuru brought this protective and gently side out of me that I had never thought I had I possessed, he was the first to do bring that protective side out of me. When I discovered my feelings, I confessed them to Izuru, in the hope of him returning them.

He did.

When I became Captain of squad three, I had been given the chance to chose my own lieutenant, not even Captain Aizen had interfered. It had come as a great shock when he allowed me to choose, I even panicked thinking he knew about Izuru, but he hadn't. When I realized the choose was mine I instantly chose Izuru. All I thought of was keeping him close to my side, no more secret meetings, and protection him with a ll my might. The Head Captain was reluctant for my choice and told me to chose someone else, he doubted Izuru's skills. Although, he had just transferred to the third division, I know he was ready. I had seen him battle, I even spared with him, so I showed them his skills. When they saw his potential he was granted the permission to become my lieutenant.

That night I learned that I was Izuru's first love.

The last night I spent with Izuru, he wept. It pained me to see him in such great pain, but I also made a silent promise that I have kept. In the midst of his sobbing I silently vowed I would come back, it might take months or years, but I would be back. I did not voice this vow to him, so he had never known of this, I should have told him, spared him the pain. Guilt washed over me as I think about the pain I put him through. I had never seen him with such a pained expression. A pain I caused.

I cracked my eyes open to be greeted with Izuru's sleeping face. I must have fallen asleep thinking about the past. I sigh in contentment and pull him closer.

"You really love him don't you?" A voice startled me, for a moment that voice sounded like Captain Aizen, I clutched Izuru close and let a low growl escape from my lips.

"Oh, my! No need to get all scary! It's just me." I recognized that voice, it belongs to Rangiku. I lowered my defenses slightly, but still held onto Izuru protectively.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku. I didn' know it was you."

"Don't be so jumpy, if you're like that you'll only worry him more and we bother know that he doesn't need the added stress." Yes, I know that more than anything.

"What's wrong with you two? You do know that Izuru hasn't been out much since you left? Everyone's worried, you should try to convince him to get out more." Does she not know? I glance down at Izuru's angelic, sleeping face, he must have not told her.

"Rangiku, I wish I could tell ya tha' reason he's been like this, but I can' 'n' I'm sorry fer dat. Tha' reason bein' is tha' ya can' get ta caught up in this, maybe later, but not now, please understand."

Rangiku looked ready to argue before she agreed. "Good, now, I 'ave a plan, but even if it fails ya must act as if ya neva knew."

"But-"

"Please, don' argue with ma. I know what I'mma do. Jus' listen ta this 'n' 'elp wit it, _if _ya wanna." I silently hoped she would, otherwise how would this work?

Rangiku sighed before nodding her head. "All right, let's hear this 'plan.'" Now that only leaves one thing left.

Izuru's POV

When I awoke, I was still wrapped in the arms of Ichimaru. I lift my head up to look at Ichimaru's face.

"Hmm? How long was I asleep?" I yawned as I nuzzled closer to him.

Ichimaru's chuckle ripped through his chest and shook my ears. "I don' really know, I feel 'sleep myself."

"Is that so?" I sighed in contentment, lost in comforting arms around me.

"Ichimaru?"

"Wha'?"

"Can we stay like this?"

"Yes, as long as ya wan'." I felt him tighten his grip around me, I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I left my face to look at him.

"Nothin', I'm jus' thinkin'."

"About what?" I touched his face. "You seem worried is everything okay? Is it about Captain Aizen?" I felt him tense around me.

"In a way... but I wanted ta a-" Suddenly I heard clapping and a deep, monotone voice spread through the room. "Well isn't this a touching moment." I froze. I felt Ichimaru's arms tighten around me before h hissed and pushed me behind him as he sat up.

"_Stark,_" the name left Ichimaru's lips as if poison were in the name itself. I clung to him as I stared at a man with brown, shaggy shoulder length hair, bored chocolate eyes with a white and black uniform, like the one I have seen Ichimaru in.

"I'm not here to fight, just to give a warning. Captain Aizen is sending his best after you, Captain Ichimaru, and your- lover," he made a gesture towards me, "will most likely be killed. I came as a final warning to tell you that you have one last chance to return, the both of you, and remain loyal to him, that is in the next two days."

"Tell 'im no," Ichimaru said relaxing his body slightly.

"I won't tell him that, but think about it. Now with that said I will take my leave." As he said this he left.

I tugged at the back of Ichimaru's clothing, trying to gain his attention. "Ichimaru? What's going on?" I asked as I wrap my arms around his torso, his back still facing me. He slowly turned to face me, cupping my face in his hands.

Ichimaru's grin wasn't on his face.

"Izuru, what I'mma 'bout ta tell ya is somethin' very serious 'n' is fer tha' best. 'Kay?"

I nodded and hesitantly asked, "Are we going to take that man's offer? To go to Heucho Mondo?"

Ichimaru laughed softly and his smile returned, "Nah, it's nothin' like dat."

"What is it then?" My heart was beating wildly in my chest. What would he say? Is it something awful? Could he be telling me that he's going back to Captain Aizen? Would he turn himself in? No, it can't be something so horrible, he said he would stay with me, Ichimaru wouldn't leave! But doubt still filled me and I couldn't help but let a thought drift through my mind.

_Would he leave me?_

As if Ichimaru could read my mind, he said, "Izuru, I won' leave ya. Don' worry I'll stay with ya as long as I can," I calmed down a little and he continued, " Now, first I wanna ask ya somethin'. Would you go anywhere with ma? Even if it meant leavin' tha Soul Society 'n' neva comin' back?"

"Yes, as long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere." My answer came without hesitation. Although it would mean leaving everything, my home, my friends, everything, but I would be with the man I love. Raising a small family on our own, nothing dangerous to come at us, just peace and quiet. A small quiet life sounds nice...

"Good," Ichimaru's voice snapped me back to reality, "then I 'ave begun ta make arrangements fer us ta stay in tha human world, away form all of this war 'n' violence. A quiet life ta raise our little one," Ichimaru rubbed my belly and leaned down to kiss it, " without harmin' or exposin' our baby ta any of this. Don' ya agree?' My heart soared. Living on our own, raising our family. It sounded so nice.

"Yes!" I threw my arms around his neck as I hugged Ichimaru, careful because of _our _baby. A thought hit me as Ichimaru wrapped his arms around me. "Wait, who will help us? How will it be possible?" I pulled back, just enough to look at his face.

"I asked Rangiku ta do ma a favor 'n' arrange fer Urahara ta help us 'n' tha reply was instantaneous, he said date he will make tha arrangements. It's all gonna be fine." Joy swelled in my heart as I embraced him.

How long has it been since I was this happy?

_3,532 words without the A/N! __Woo! I'm so happy, I got to update! This chapter was strangely inspired by my Church. See I was in the middle of mass and all that when the inspiration hit me like a rock. Luckily it was during Spring Break so I spent all of it focusing on finishing it and well here it is. I think this is the longest things I have ever written in my life, aside from essays, total pain in my ass. Anyways, the reason this was so delayed was because I was very sick, to the point of not being able to move, and spent my time sleeping, then I had make up work, and I was suffering from the after affects from food poisoning, right after I got better! Yup, this so far has been a sucky year, especially since I'm getting sick, again. Ugh. But enough about that, now onto better news. Next chapter you guys get to find out the gender of the baby! I'm going to try so freaking hard to update by the end of next week because after that I'm going to be busy until the end of May, but I warn you it might be really short. Also thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorite and have put this story under their alret list, you all have my thanks, it really motivates me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Izuru's POV

The happiness that spread through me reminded me of some other news. "Ichimaru!" I whisper loudly, pulling back to look at his face.

"Yes?" Ichimaru replied obviously confused

"Our baby is going to be a boy!" Once those words left my mouth his expression changed into one of shock and worry. I frown. "What's wrong?" I ask as I look at him with concern.

"Izuru, when did you find out?" His grip tightens.

"W-when you were a-asleep, I h-had an appointment w-with Captain Unohona and I-I had to go o-or she would come and I c-couldn't let her f-find you," I stutter as I look at Ichimarus concern face. When I look up at him, I saw his face soften as he pressed a soft, loving kiss to my forehead.

"I'm sorry," Ichimaru said as his grip loosens, "I jus' got worried. 'Zuru, I wan' ta tell ya somet'in'. I know I scared ya, sorry 'bout dat, bu' when ya leave ta go somewhere, 'n' ya will 'cause today 'n' tomorrow mornin' are yer last days 'ere sa enjoy 'em, be careful 'n' give ma a 'eads up. 'Kay?"

My heart leaps at the reminder of us leaving here, together, and starting our family in a safe place. In the midst of my joy, having realized I hadn't answered his question, something began to bother me. "Wait, if I'm gone for the rest of the day, then who will pack the necessities? Surely not you, not in your current condition..." I trail off, I already have an idea of what he's going to say.

"Then, finish healing ma 'n' I can do it."

"But, everyone will notice, it's hard enough to keep your reiatsu hidden," I reason, hoping that would work, naturally it didn't.

"No worries, I can keep ma own reiatsu underway, 'n' if ya can't heal ma 'ere we can go ta a more private place, where no one can see us. Doncha thin' dat works?" I sigh, there was no way I am going to win this argument.

"Fine," I said grudgingly.

"Then, let's hurry sa ya can be with ya friends before we leave," he said cheerfully, slowly getting up to go.

"I know a place we can go to," I reply softly as I help Ichimaru stand.

"Really? Where?" He questions as he slowly fixes his clothing, oh how hard it had been to find a clean ones, good thing he had left a pair of his uniform, from before he left, under a bunch of mine.

"I still have my manor that we can use," I began to stand, adjusting my hair and clothes.

"Well, isn' dat a bit convenient?" I blush at Ichimarus suggestive question. "Migh' as well get a move on, don' wanna get caught, do we?"

"Ah, wait!" When Ichimaru gave me a confused look I explain, "I should write a note, in case someone comes and sees me gone."

"Ah, ver' smart of ya, I zuru."

When I finish writing the note to anyone who would come, I felt a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around me. I lean back into the comfort those arms gave me, remembering how this was almost like before. I let my eyes close as I began to go down memory lane, the joyful memories of the past swallowing me. The note is already finished, I can relax just for a moment...

I crack my eyes open, only to realize that I am inside my family manor. I gasp as I bolt upright. Where is Ichimaru? Is he okay? My eyes dart around the room when a loud _clang! _echoed from, what sounded like, the kitchen. I reach the door that leads to the kitchen, I stop and breathe deeply.

When I open the kitchen door, Ichimaru is holding two pots questioningly, as if deciding which is more suitable to cook with. I let out a chuckle. At the sound, Ichimaru turns around to look at me.

"Ah, Izuru, I didn' wanna wake ya, sa I began lookin' fer somethin' ta cook with, but can't seem ta find a good pot ta use," he explains, scratching his head. I laugh softly as I grab them from him.

"How do you plan to cook without food?" I ask, and just then a though hit me. "Wait, how did we get here?"

"Well, ya fell 'sleep 'n' ya looked very tired, sa ta save ya the trouble of bein' woken up, ya really did look like ya needed it, I flash stepped da both of us 'ere."

I blush, "Oh, well you didn't have to do that you should have woken me up."

"It's a'ight, it was a bit of fun." Silence stretches out before Ichimaru spoke again. "Nothin' changed since I've las' been 'ere," he states as he put the pots down.

"Well, I haven't had much time to come and change anything." I explain, running into ichimaru's arms when he opens them. I remain wrapped around him before I sigh and pull away. I wish I could spend a few more seconds in his arms, but I need to get food.

"Wait, here I''d go get some food."

Ichimaru grabs my shoulders squeezing them as he says, "See ya later."

"Don't follow, please," I plead, knowing he would.

"Then let me come wit' ya."

"Please stay, what if someone recognizes you? What will we do then?"

"They won', trust ma, I'll disguise maself, as they won't know how I am."

"But-"

"No, 'zuru, ya can't go by yerself, not the ya are rite now." I hesitate before I reluctantly agree. What's the point of argueing if Ichimaru is just going to follow me anyways?

I went to get a few things for Ichimaru, so he could disguise himself. I return with the largest kimono I could find, which actually looks like it could fit Ichimaru, it was black with lavender spider fuji.

When I enter the living room, Ichimaru was no longer in the kitchen, I discover that Ichimaru had found an old hat that my father once had worn. The hate is black with specs of lavender, its shape was almost like magicians, except shorter.

"Well? Didja find somethin' fer ma?" Ichimaru asks as he walks towards me.

"Uh... here you go," I say shyly, I hand him his disguise. I blush when he began to undress and turn around to give him some privacy. No matter how many times I've seen him naked, more times than I'd like to admit, I can't get use to it.

I had barely turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see that Ichimaru's smooth, pale chest exposed. I blush and try to keep my eyes focused on his face.

Ichimaru smirks when he sees my blush, but his expression turns serious. "Izuru's wha's wrong? Why couldn't ya flash step us 'ere? I know you wanted to."

I bite my lip as I lower my eyes. "I-I don't know. Captain Unahona said that my pregnancy might affect my abilities to do things, like flash step, so maybe that's it."

"Why is Unahona keeping you secret? Why hasn't she told anyone yet?" I flinch at the slightly harsh tone he used, I heard him use it on others, but never myself. His voice softens as he strokes my cheek, "I'm sorr', Izuru, it's jus' ever'hin' dat's been goin' on has ma all tense. I'm sorr'."

I reach up and put my hand over his. "I know, I was just surprised because you have never used that tone of voice on me. I forgive you, but you do deserve to know. The last time I went to see her she explained that she was just waiting for the right time to announce it to the other captains beecause she was trying to make sure it wasn't a false alarm and now that I'm starting to show she thinks it's about time to tell everyone," I explain, resting my head on Ichimaru's shoulder.

Ichimaru held me close to him as he rests his cheek on the top of my head. "I s'ould 'ave known she was up to some'in' 'n' dat she wouldn't 'ave kept it fer any longer, bu' dat doesn't sound ver' 'er, more like Kuchiki."

I laugh, we stay like that for a little while longer before I pull away, "Come on, get ready. We have to get food." With that note, I walk out of the living room. Not ten minutes later did Ichimaru step out wearing his black kimono with lavender spider fuji and his black and lavender hat.

"Let's go," Ichimaru said as he grabs my hand and we walk out the door.

I smile up at him as I thought, _things are really going to work out._

~/~

It must have been an hour or so later when we got back to the manor. It came as a shocking surprise when no one recognized Ichimaru.

I sigh happily as I lean on Ichimaru's side, everything was packed and ready to go, well at the manor anyways. Of course the only thing left was to go back to tie up loose ends. I felt myself sadden, this was my home, everything I have known is here. I look up at Ichimaru and felt a little glow of relief spread through me, although I'm leaving everything and everyone here,I'm going to be with the man I love and raise a family together.

"'Zuru, are ya okay?"

I smile at him, "I'm fine."

"Hmm," he put his hands on my stomach, "it's sa firm." He mutters as he rubs smooth, small circles.

"What do you expect?" I laugh, "he's starting to grow and form as a regular baby."

"Is dat sa"

"Yes," I hiss as I sat down. Walking around and doing things with swelling ankles is a bit tiring.

"Izuru?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I explain, waving my hand to dismiss his worry.

"Ya should rest a bit, before you go back."

I look outside, ti must be around three o'clock. "Yeah, resting sounds nice." I could for half an hour.

I close my eyes as my head rests at the back of the chair, despite it being a chair, it was oddly comfortable. Drifting off to sleep, I am suddenly lifted up in the air, bridal style, and into Ichimaru's waiting arms.

My eyes flow open as he explains for his sudden surprise, "I thought ya migh' wanna res' in yer bedroom."

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful." I sigh as I am comfortably put on my side, a protective arm wraps around my waist and a warm, firm body presses against my back.

"Izuru, ya can sleep fer now, I'll wake ya before ti gets dark.  
>"Mmm..."<p>

Ichimaru's POV

Watching Izuru sleep is the most peaceful thing I have seen or done, it pains me to wake him, but he needs to, needs to give everyone a proper good bye before leaving. After all, he most likely, won't see them ever again.

When we arrive at Izuru's room Rangiku greets us, "Hey! How have you all been?" She asks cheerily. Even though she looks happy, I can tell she's nervous. Her reasons for it are justified, I am a tad nervous myself, this is most likely the best option for us.

"Great, I'm just... going to tie up loose ends," Izuru states as he glances at me.

'Ya go do dat, I'll 'ake ant'in' ya'll need.' I gently shoo him away and towards the door. I see that he is reluctant to leave, I walk over to him and lightly kiss him.

"Go everyt'in' will be al'giht," I whisper.

"Are you sure?" I nod. "This just seems so unreal, I thought you wouldn't have come back. I'm scared that this is all a dream and when I wake up you'll be gone again."

"Don't worry, evey'tin' will be fine. I won' leave ya gain."

Izuru hugs me around my neck, as well as he can, I return the embrace. We stand there just enjoying the feel of each other, the warmth that had been deprived from us for months. Soon, much to soon for my tastes, we let go of each other, both of us having to do our own things.

I watch Izuru leave before turning to Rangiku, who was forgotten until now, "Well? Whatcha watin' fer? Let's start packin'."

Izuru's POV

It feels as if I'm walking on air, this situation feels so unreal, like it's not happening. _But it is. _I'm leaving the only place I've known to go somewhere else with the only person who matters, having a baby, a family.

Now that leaves another issue.

How am I suppose to tell everyone good bye without bursting?

None of the can know, for now at least, but my last words to them will let them have their suspicions. _Just have fun, don't act like it's the last you'll see them, just pretend,_ a voice in the back of my head hisses. It had a point, why worry, it will be fine.

But I still do.

What if they notice? What if they _know? _What if _we_ get caught? What if-

"Izuru? What's wrong?" The hand on my shoulder startling me back to reality. Hisagi.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, just day dreaming." My voice came off as distant, weary. Hisgai eyes me with suspicion and concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Those familiar words stung, unknowingly he offers something I can't take.

An offer of staying here, with my friends, and being shunned, treated differently, rather than the life I'm going to escape to. One of understanding, loving, a family with the man I love. There isn't much to thin about.

"Yes, I know."

"Look, I kno-"

"I'm fine. All I want is for all of us to get together, like before everything happened and no one was as busy. Something we should all do... just... have fun." A look of shock passes by his face before a spark of eagerness and hope flashes.

"That's a great idea. A step in the right direction."

"Do you think you could help me round everyone up? It should be late enough for everyone to be free."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Momo and Renji walk with me as we head towards the bar.

"How have you two been?" Renji asks, his voice cautious. He know that for both Momo and I the hidden message underneath is a sensitive subject.

"Good, a little sad, but good. How about you Izuru?"

"Well."

"Good to hear, you've both been... distant." Silence rang after that until we arrive at the bar.

"Oh. Look who's here late, the one who invited us all here!" Rangiku shouts patting the set next to her while holding up a drink. When I sit next to her she leans over and whispers in my ear, "Don't drink, okay/ I think Ichimaru might just kill someone, or anyone, who offers you. We finished backing, after this your ready to go." I let a smile spread on my face. My wish is coming true and I am spending my last day here, with my friends.

This day just can't get any better.

When we get back Ichimaru had already left for the manor and is currently waiting there for us. Rangiku takes us there since, obviously, I couldn't.

"Is everything ready?" I ask, stepping to Ichimaru's side.

"Of course, wha' did ya expect ma ta not 'ave anyt'in' ready?" Ichimaru jokes. He seems more at ease.

"Are you really glad that this is happening?" I ask.

"Of course, not only do I get ta be with that man I love, but I'll also have a baby. This is more than I could ask for." I sigh contently before I snuggle into his side. All of our things just waiting to be taken. I smile up at him as I bid Rangiku fairwell.

This is it.

~/~

I know this is late, extremely late, but it is longer than normal! I know, it sounds like the end, but it isn't, it's really close, I might as well tie this up in... two maybe three chapters. I hope you like and I will _try_ my hardest to hurry up and update, but this stupid freaking virus that had me bedridden in May is trying to infect me again (and I'm grounded for who knows who long, only got the chance now because my parents aren't home). Wish me luck.

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorite, and alerted, you all keep me motivated.


	6. Great news!

It's been a while. I'm still alive and doing well-ish. (Besides the usual.) I realize the last A/N I did was rather... sad, I guess you could say. But I'm back and running and not going to punch someone's light out when they piss me off. ('Cause I almost did that with my friend because he obviously has some sort of death wish.) So the first part of this I'd like to say thank you to all who have favorite and reviewed. I really appreciate that. I'd also like to give a special thanks to all those who gave me words of encouragement because of the reason on my temporary absence. That kept me going. It might seem like I'm not sincere, but I am. And I now I didn't exactly send anything back to some people, must actually, or something of that sort, so let me clarify it:

I didn't mean to look like a douchebag (probably did though), but I'm not the most social person, so let's say it was kinda awkward for me. But I can't express who much it meant to me. I really mean that. So if I made that unclear, I'm sorry.

But that isn't the whole point of this A/N (sorry for the abrupt change). I have good news! So in a few hours or early tomorrow, I will be uploading the first part of the new chapter. Don't flip, it just is taking a little longer than I would have thought because I have to get the flow going again for this story, you'll see what I mean when you read it. The second part will be out, laterish, right now all I'm doing is trying to see where to end the first part and start the second. (Make sense?) Now for the news that will have some of you dancing in your seats. I think.

**THE NEW UPDATING SCHEDULE**

**August 13  
>-<strong>Second part of chap. 6

**August 23  
>-<strong>Chap. 7  
>-Two years since this started (sad).<p>

**September 17  
><strong>-Chap. 8

_September 29  
><em>-If chapter 9 is done, then I will post it on this day.

**October** 11  
>-Chap. 9<p>

**October 25  
><strong>**-**Chap. 10**  
><strong>

_November 10  
><em>-Chap. 11 might come out this day.  
>-Useless fact: Novem is the name of one of the Gilgamesh in the anime Gilgamesh. (He's my favorite character.)<p>

**November 28  
><strong>-Chap. 11  
>-Thanksgiving<p>

**December 11  
><strong>-Chapter 12.

**December 24  
>-<strong>Chapter 13  
>-Christmas Eve<p>

**READ PLEASE: **I plan to be done with this story by chapter 10, but with the way it's going I don't think it'll be possible. But it might happen if the chapters suddenly are 6 thousand words long. Thought I'd say that and that's why once November comes around updates are less frequent. (Lie.) Also, their will be an epilogue and I might go back later on in the future, when this is done, and add a prologue that I had written, but never posted. So there's a possibility of that happening. So yes. I think that's all, for now.

Thanks for your time and, well, thanks for being patient and everything for this.


	7. Chapter 6 pt 1

Chapter 6 pt. 1

Enjoy!

Ichimaru's POV

When we finally got to Urahara's, Yoruichi was there, in her cat form, to greet us.

"This way," she said as she walked towards the front of the store. I could feel how nervous Izuru really is. I squeeze his hand. "It'll be alright," I whisper to him.

We continue into the store until we enter into- what looks like- a meeting of sorts. I see several people gathered around a table and they all cease their conversations to turn around and stare at us. I look at all of their faces before halting at a particular someone.

"So dis is w'ere ya 'ave been goin' off ta, Grimmjow." Grimmjow glares at me.

"Che, doesn't matter if you know where I am."

"Does when 'e's lookin' fer ya."

He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by Izuru's timid voice. "How do you know each other?"

"'e's an espada 'n' we both work fer Aizen. Or used ta, I s'ould say." I explain to him. Izuru nods before going around and greeting everyone. I put our belongings just outside the doorway. A silence stretches out before us as we sit down and wait for Urahara. I look at everyone in the room before frowning, there is someone missing. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Before I can ask where he is, Grimmjow speaks. "So he's the one?" He jerks his head towards Izuru.

"Wha' if 'e is? Does it ma'ter ta ya?" I growl at him and tense, getting ready to jump up if he tries something.

"No, just wandering. Besides, I have my own lover to go to before reporting back to Aizen." Although, he might already know of his location. It isn't said, but we booo until we can find you a new place or when this all cools down a bit. th know it.

As he exits, Urahara makes his entrance. Urahara nods towards us, "It's been a while, Ichimaru."

"'o it 'as."

"Before we go why don't we all introduce ourselves."

We go around the table introducing ourselves, though we already know most of them. We end at Izuru.

"I'm Izuru and it's nice to meet you all." He says. Izuru gets many coos fro Orihime, who begins talking to about something they were talking about. The others slowly begin to ask him about how he is going along with his pregnancy. This goes on for a little bit before Urahara interrupts.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have buisness to attend to. Ichimaru, Izuru, come with me, I'll show you to your room."

We both get up and I pick up our belongings fro their place on the floor. Izuru lifts up the single bag I allowed him to carry. He said it carries something special to him inside.

The room Urahara has given us looks like a spare room with only two futons. I set down our things when Urahara gestures me to do so.

"This will be your room until we can find you two a new place or when this all cools down a bit. Izuru, since you are pregnant, Tessai will check your progress and schedule a monthly appointment. Ichimaru can be present."

"Okay," Izuru agress. Tessai comes in with a medical bag.

"Hello. Are you feeling alright?" He asks.

"Tired," Izuru replies calmly.

"That usually occurs. Before we get started, I would like you to explain if you've been checked on and if you have, what they have told you about your progress and when you're last check up was.

"Um... Captain Unohana was in charge of y treatment," here Urahara's and Tessai's eyes snap to Izuru. "She said my pregnancy is coming along as a normal pregnancy and that it is extremely abnormal for a male to become pregnant. Not only that, but she managed to the baby will be a boy along with I should start to feel him move in a week and a half."

"Did she have plans to tell the Head Captain about your pregnancy?"

"Yes, she was just waiting for me to reach a certain period so when she did it wasn't a mishap or some sort of false alarm. We left before she could tell the others.

"Does she know Ichimaru is he father?"

He shakes his head. "I left that anonymous, so she wouldn't report it to the Head Captain straight away."

Tessai nods. "From my experience I have only seen two male pregnancies. It is rare for them to occur, but the one, along with yours, involved one parent at least who was a captain. Or captain like power levels, in the other."

"I've never heard of such things happening," I state.

"One occurred at the beginning of my career in the Soul Society. It was much like yours. A captain and his former squad member had a relationship and it resulted in one of them becoming pregnant. Both were males. All of the Captains and lieutenants, along with several others, were notified. The couple were left alone for the first few months, until the carrier began showing.

"No one at the time believed it to be true. So wen there were sings of a baby growing in a man, like a normal pregnancy, everyone grew interested. With close study it appeared as a regular pregnancy, but it became apparent that it left the pregnant male more weak and fragile, increasing chances of a miscarriage. Also it progressed slower. Normally, the unborn infant would begin moving at five months, instead at six months the child began moving. At seven months everyone was beginning to fear the parents and their unborn child. A termination of pregnancy was in order.

"In order to avoid chaos, the Head Captain ordered a squad to force the termination. Normally, such things wouldn't happen, but everyone feared that the unborn infant would be stronger than anyone. The captain, who despite having had relations with a former subordinate, kept his position, was notified before action was taken place and fled with his lover to the human world. Nobody heard from the again, but there have been sings of them in the human world. When some sort of clue about their whereabouts is found they disappear again.

"The second, that I know of, is none other than Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Wha'?! But how!" I exclaim.

Izuru is shocked, but quickly asks, "How far along is he?"

"He's about six months. At the moment it looks as though he will give birth at almost eight months."

"But I tho-"

"Yes, it seems as though his pregnancy is processing much faster. Now, I want to exam..."

"Izuru."

"Izuru's prgnancy to see how far along he is, but before that I have a question. How far along are you, Izuru?"

"Umm... about four and a half months. Why?"

"It is to see if you are processing faster or slower than a regular pregnancy. Now let's begin."

After Tessai checks on how Izuru is coming along, he and Urahara step out to discuss his findings.

"Do you think it's bad?" Izuru blurts, obiviously nervous.

I grin at him. "Now, everything will be fine. But I wanna ask ya somet'in'. 'ave ya felt anyt'in' strange goin' on with yer pregnancy?"

Izuru frowns. "I haven't thought much about it, but it does seem to go by faster. Why?"

"Nah, it's not'in'. I was just wonderin'." Truth be told, it's because I' a little worried for Izuru. He seems to be weaker and more tired than when I first saw him a few weeks ago. I don't know if it's from all of the excitement that's been going around or from the pregnancy itself. But if it's from the pregnancy, I can only hope he will be alright.

That's part one! Don't forget to look at the previous A/N because the new updating schedule will be there.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 pt. 2

Warning: There might be some fluff-ish stuff at some point in this part.

Ichimaru's POV

Urahara let us get settled as Tessai thoroughly checks Izuru's results. Once we made ourselves comfortable on a small couch Urahara brought us, we fell into a tense silence. From the way Tessai described it, I'm not sure what option is better: Izuru going through his pregnancy faster or slower. I look back at how Izuru has been feeling.

I have noticed he sleeps longer before and, even though he denies it, he is a bit weaker now, than when we reunited. There doesn't seem to be much more difference from then and now.

"Everything will be okay," Izuru says softly beside me. I stare down at him.

"'ow can ya be sa sure?" I ask him sceptically.

He softly smiles at me. "Because I can feel it. I know that everything will be okay. I know our baby is going to be born in a loving family. I know that he will cause me troubles, but I know he will be worth it. And I know that you will be an amazing father." He gazes at me lovingly and trustingly that I know that everything will work out in the end. The confidence he has that this will work out, softens me to core and I kept help but think, _Maybe Izuru is right, maybe this will all work out in the end._

"I love you and I love our son. No matter what happens, I always will. And I will always been here for you," I don't remember the last time my voice croaked with such loving emotion.

"And I love you-" Izuru is cut off my the sound of the door sliding open. I glance towards the door and see that it is Tessai.

"After much discussion, we cannot be positive of what the conclusion we drew. Still, I thought I should share what we are positive of. Izuru, roughly around what time did Unohana tell you that your son was conceived?"

Izuru looks thoughtful. "I remember her saying that it was around the time that Ichimaru left. Why? Is that wrong?"

"Yes, it is. From what I can tell and what the examine came back, it looks as though the baby was conceived a week before Ichimaru left. Not the of. When did you feel the symptoms of the pregnancy?" We both stare at him. My mind slips back to the past. Two days before I left.

Flashback

_I woke up to the sound of someone vomiting._

_I turn my head to my right side, where Izuru usually is. He isn't there. Frowning, I get up and walk to his lieutenants bathroom. The cool air meets my bare skin. I shiver at the sudden cool air and continue to see if Izuru is the one in the bathroom. I crack the door open._

"_Izuru?" I call out softly, the other lieutenant quarters were much further down than Izuru, but we can't risk getting caught. I open the door more when my question is met with the sound of dry heaving._

_When I open the door what I see is Izuru bent over and puking his guts out into the toliet._

"_'Zur!" I exclaim and run towards him. "Do ya need ma ta getcha somet'in'? Wha' kinda medicine?"_

_He shakes his head. "I-I'm fine," he gasps out._

"_Bullshit! Wha' do ya need." I demand._

_His eyes go wide before he turns his back to the toilet, I rub his trembling back. Once he's done he points to the cabinet above the sink. "M-medicine... says... helps... vomiting..." he says between gasps. I hurry up and search through the medicine cabinet before I come across the medicine he needs. I take it to him and Izuru swallows a spoon full of the pink liquid. His breathe gradually slows down and he seems calmer now._

"_Feelin' be'ter?" I ask him._

_Izuru nods his head. _

"_Mayb-"_

Flashback end.

"Ichimaru!" Snaps me back to reality. I look down at Izuru's big concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

I smile down at him. "Yes, I am."

He shakily smiles. "Good, but we have to go. _Now._" He urges as he pulls me up.

"Wha' why?" I ask. He doesn't reply before opening our bedroom door. I've noticed that Tessai has left. "Izuru wh-" I cut myself off when I see a glimpse of shagging brown with bored eyes.

Stark. And he has company.

Sorry this is late. I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep and sorry for ending it so suddenly and rude.


End file.
